This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to a myriad of other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead through which the resource is extracted. These wellheads may have wellhead assemblies that include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as various casings, hangers, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations. For example, a long pipe, such as a casing, may be lowered into the earth to enable access to the natural resource. Additional pipes and/or tubes may then be run through the casing to facilitate extraction of the resource.
In some instances, a hanger may be supported within the wellhead. In some cases, a tool is utilized to facilitate running and lowering a sealing mechanism into the wellhead to form a seal between the hanger and the wellhead. Typical tools lock the sealing mechanism in place within the wellhead via rotational movement of the tool. However, rotating tools may increase wear on the wall of the wellhead and may increase the duration of the locking setting process.